


Beyond Measure

by EmerySaks7



Category: Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: Action, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4611789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmerySaks7/pseuds/EmerySaks7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Amelia agrees to ferry a peace delegation, she and Doppler get more than they bargained for. (The sequel to Out in the Open)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Baby, It's Cold Outside

The heavy clouds hung low, blanketing the sky in a dark gray, and filling the air with the fresh smell of rain. Outside the shuttered windows, droplets of rain splattered against the clear glass panes, flattening as they made contact with the smooth surface, then slowly trickling down, out of sight. It wasn't a hard rain, rather it was soothing. The soft steady cadence of the splattering droplets created a soft rhythm. Overhead, the same storm pelted the roof.

Down below, the once loose, sienna-colored soil had turned into a dark swirl of burnt copper, the occasional hint of gray streaking through the thick mixture. The constant crash of the ocean waves against the rocks far below the house drifted up along the craggy precipice, creating an eerie symphony of sound.

Although a cacophony was raging beyond the thick glass panes, inside the house, in an upper bedroom, the view was an altogether different sight.

Illuminated by the soft glow of the fire flickering in a small hearth, two bodies lay nestled together, burrowed under a heavy patchwork quilt, both radiating warmth. The echo of raindrops filled the room. It was calming, and Amelia had never felt so content in her life.

She listened raptly, in quiet wonder of the sounds surrounding her, and was once again reminded of how being here was a soothing balm to her soul.

Coming here was like finding refuge. She felt safe. No matter how hard the storms battered her physically and weathered her soul, she knew she could always seek shelter. Worries could be laid aside and, for a few brief moments, she could forget everything that weighed down upon her. She didn't have to worry. God knew Delbert worried enough for the both of them. He often worried even when there was nothing to be worried about. She sometimes thought he took secret pleasure in fretting over her, making certain things were absolutely perfect, nothing out of place, everything done exactly to her liking. It was a bit overwhelming at times.

Still, the attention, nay devotion, was wonderful, she decided as she affectionately traced the outline of one floppy ear – a gesture that didn't set well with the sleeping canid. He growled slightly and removed a hand from beneath the covers to swat at the annoyance, causing Amelia to smile. He was adorable. But the temptation to tease him was too irresistible, so she leaned closer and blew softly against the back of his ear. This earned another growl, slightly louder this time and a rapid twitching of the offended ear. A moment passed, and then another breath against his very prominent nose.

"It's in your best interest to cease this line of action," he warned, never opening his eyes.

"Mmm, should I really?" Amelia purred softly. "It is almost 10 o'clock, you realize. Well past the hour you should have been up."

"I'm not a spacer. I don't keep absurd hours like you."

Amelia sniffed, slightly offended. "Oh no, of course you don't. Staying well up into the wee hours of the morning to pore over star charts. That's not absurd at all."

There was no reply.

"Doctor?" She scooted closer and trailed her hand beneath the patchwork quilt, resting it softly against his chest and running her fingers through his dark fur. "Honestly Delbert, you should get out of bed."

"Go back to sleep, Amelia."

"I could order you out of bed."

"We're not on the _Legacy_ , darling. Go. To. Sleep."

"You're absolutely no fun at all, Delbert Doppler."

He frowned, eyes still closed. "That's not what you last night, but – oopf!"

Amelia gave him a well-earned smack against his upper arm. "Pursue that line of thought, sir, and I shall promptly leave."

There was silence for a moment before Delbert ventured, "Would that allow me to sleep in peace?"

"Very well, Doctor. I shall see you tomorrow." A pause and then, "Perhaps. I may be too busy with the Legacy," Amelia informed him, her green eyes narrowing to small slits. She pushed the quilt aside and made to leave the bed. But just as her bare feet touched the varnished hardwood floor, Delbert snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her, rather unceremoniously, back in to the bed and up against him.

"I think not," he yawned lazily.

Amelia smiled, amused at their bedroom banter, a lovely byproduct of the wonderful relationship she shared with this exasperating man. As much as she enjoyed being in command, she took secret delight in how forceful Delbert could be at times. Polar opposites, they complemented one another beyond measure. She couldn't imagine any two people being more suited for each other.

Where she was sharp and quick-witted, he was bumbling and academic. Her steel captain's façade was tempered by his patience and willingness to see beyond the stern exterior. She required an impeccable environment. He was a self-admitted slob. But the give-and-take nature of their relationship worked. And it worked well.

"I need someone to keep me warm, and seeing as you're the only available female, I suppose I'll have to make do with you," he murmured as he pulled her closer to him and turned so that his chest was pressed against her back.

"Aren't we a touch self confident this morning," Amelia scoffed. "You have women coming to and fro from your bed, do you?"

But she didn't mind, not really. Last night had been rather … ahem … fun, and it was exactly what she'd needed after carrying out her last tedious mission – ferrying a Draconian delegation clear across the Etherium and back. She detested being a courier service and even more so when the cargo was a handful of self-inflated, egotistical annoying bureaucrats.

Thank God for her new first mate. Lightoller was a good spacer, and though he would never be able to replace Mr. Arrow, he was efficient at a good many things. More importantly, he excelled in one particular area that Amelia held most dear – keeping pesky civilians out of her presence. He'd done a bang-up job, the best one could expect in these trying circumstances, and the Draconians were extremely trying. Nevertheless, she'd still managed to come home exasperated and exhausted – never a good combination, especially when concerning her.

Delbert, with his never-ending patience and incredible foresight, had a hot bath already drawn and waiting for her the moment she walked through his door. Although she normally hated spending any extended amount of time in water, she was grateful for the tender gesture, and more than a little amused at the mind-boggling number of candles perched on the windowsills and every available counter space.

After indulging in the quick bath, she'd slipped into the comfortable, oversized terry cloth robe he'd laid out for her and headed downstairs to find a simple, but filling, dinner awaiting her. Polite manners shelved for the moment, she dove into the meal with gusto, it having been quite a while since she'd last enjoyed home-cooked fare. Their conversation was non-existent until the last morsel of food had been eaten and they'd retired to his den, nestling close together on his overstuffed couch situated in front of a crackling fire.

He'd listened patiently as she regaled him with a detailed account of her voyage and smiled in amusement at her frustration with her passengers. Amelia was a top-notch spacer, but her patience with delegates left something to be desired, at times.

When she'd finally finished, he simply smiled and asked if she had anything else to share with him. At her puzzled no, he'd scooped her up in his arms, ignoring her laughing and squeals of protest to put her down, spiriting her away to his bedroom and locking the door behind him.

She smiled in remembrance. Delbert knew exactly how to relieve her stress. She stretched and extended her arms while arching her back. Doppler opened his eyes a bit and yawned. "Comfortable?"

"I am very content."

"Good. You of all people deserve to be." He nuzzled the back of her neck. "How long can you stay?"

"How long do you want me to stay?"

There was no hesitation in his reply. "Forever."

"Well, the Royal Navy might have a bit of problem with that, darling," she quipped.

"How long?" he prodded.

Amelia frowned. He was not going to like her reply. She'd received word shortly before returning that her services would be required upon her return to port.

"I'm not certain."

"Not certain? What exactly does that mean?"

"Well, it means exactly that. They told me they'd need me upon my return to port, but they didn't quite specify when."

"I see."

Amelia tilted her head to study his profile. "Do you?"

Delbert let his eyes fall shut again and tightened the arm around her waist.

"Sleep," he murmured.

She scoffed. "I am not going to sleep. We have things to do."

He shrugged and closed his eyes. "Fine by me. Do your things. I'll be here – sleeping – when you get done."

Amelia shook her head. He really was worse than a child. Best to nip this in the bud before he had a chance to fall back in to his peaceful slumber. But before she had a moment to plot a course of action, the silence was shattered by the deep, hollow sound of Delbert's doorbell.

The bell echoed throughout his home, bouncing off each wall as it carried through the corridor and up to his bedroom.

"Blast!" Delbert cursed softly. "Who in their right mind would disturb anyone this early and on a day such as this?"

"It's fate, darling," Amelia purred. "She knew I needed a hand in getting you out of bed."

"Ha ha. Very funny." He shivered as he retreated from his warm haven and pulled on a dark robe. "Whoever it is, they'd better have a stupendous reason for being here so early. That's all I have to say about the matter."

Amelia nodded her head smartly. "Good for you, Delbert. Take a stand," she encouraged him, all the while trying to keep a smile from tugging at the corners of her mouth.

Delbert sighed. "Where does this endless well of sarcasm spring from?"

"Oh, it's not an endless well, darling," Amelia assured him. "I subscribe to it monthly." She gave him her most dazzling smile.

"Ah I see." He laughed and then listened as the bell sounded once more. "Well, I best suppose we ought to see what they want.

"It must be important. After all, as you said, who would venture out on a day like this?" Amelia told him.

"If we must," he sighed.

Amelia laughed and took his arm, guiding him to the bedroom door. "Yes, Delbert. We must."


	2. When Adventure Comes Calling

It was cold. And wet. He was very cold. And very wet. And one Doctor Delbert Doppler, whoever he was, was certainly taking his sweet time in answering the door.

_Not that I blame him_ , Cadet Roderick thought to himself. _If I had the chance to stay in bed on a day like today, I would._

But he didn't have the chance. No, Roderick forfeited that opportunity when he had decided to follow the elite few and paraded across the Academy grounds in his spacer boots and nothing else. It was a fine Academy tradition, and although one wholly unsanctioned by the Administration, it was faithfully carried out every year by a handful of midshipmen determined to see to its survival.

Unfortunately for Roderick, this was the first year the Administration had decided to finally crack down on it, a consequence of the poor Chancellor's wife having had the misfortune of being out and about on the grounds during the previous year's run. While the cadets found it extremely amusing and had pictures of her expression to verify this, the Chancellor and his wife did not. So, it was with great surprise and not a little shock that Roderick found himself being pursued, in the wee small hours of the morning, by security personnel in a hovercraft as he made for the final leg of his journey. It was with even greater surprise to later find himself shivering in front of the Chancellor's massive oak desk at 0300 with only a flimsy towel to cover him, waiting for the man to decide his fate.

He had been fortunate. The incident was grounds for immediate expulsion, but the Chancellor had taken Roderick's record into account, which had been spotless until the incident. After much debate, scolding and more than a little groveling on the cadet's part, his fate had been decided; which was why he was presently standing in the pouring rain, working off a discipline chit, serving as a courier for the Royal Navy and Administration's business for two long weeks. He hadn't realized how much business passed between the two organizations.

He sighed. Hawkins had been right. He should have stayed in and done his astrophysics homework, instead.

As if having heard the unspoken reference to astrophysics, the door opened up to reveal an irritated Canid, a scowl shadowing his usually pleasant features. Roderick instantly recognized him as the noted Delbert Doppler, his own personal hero from his chosen field.

"May I help you?" he inquired, his tone asking anything but.

Roderick frowned. Judging from the man's hastily tied robe, he must have pulled him out of bed. Great. Another mark against him.

"I'm sorry to have disturbed you, sir," he apologized, reaching into his coat pocket. "But I have a telegram for you, Dr. Doppler."

"A telegram?" Doppler's features took on a perplexed tone and the irritation rapidly faded from his features. "For me? That's odd."

"Will you sign for it, sir?"

"I will," he nodded, finally notice that the poor cadet was, in fact, soaked to the bone. "Please, please, do come inside. You must be freezing."

Roderick nodded gratefully. "Thank you, sir. And yes, I am." He stepped inside and removed his hat. That dark, wet mass of hair clung to head, matted beyond control. "Your telegram sir," he reminded him, extending the somewhat damp parchment. "Dr. Vitale asked that you open it immediately."

"This is from Maris?" Delbert brightened. "I wonder what she's up to. Might this possibly concern her new grant?" He glanced at Roderick while breaking the seal. "She didn't mention what this was in regards to, did she?"

"No sir. I was simply told to deliver it and make sure you signed for it."

"Hmmm." Doppler unfolded the message and began to read. As his eyes traveled over the contents, his brow furrowed in confusion. The wording was cryptic, to say the least. Maris was asking for his presence at the University and wanted it immediately. She apologized for the inconvenience and regretted the lack of explanation for his presence, but said she knew he'd understand once there.

"How very odd," he murmured aloud.

"What's odd, darling?" Amelia asked, coming from behind him and handing him a steaming mug of tea. She had slipped into an ivory-silk robe that came barely to mid-thigh. The open v-neck collar plunged dangerously low. When she noticed that Delbert was not alone, she brought a hand up, pulling the collar closer together.

"This telegram," he replied, shifting so that she could skim its contents.

"Hmm, that is odd," she agreed. "But I suppose you have no choice but to go."

Doppler frowned at her. "I suppose not," he sighed. "But I had been hoping to spend at least a little time with you before you left, Amelia."

"I understand, darling, but it's all right. I'll just head down to the _Legacy_ for a bit and–"

"You're Captain Amelia?" Roderick blurted out, momentarily forgetting that he was addressing a naval officer, and a much decorated one at that.

"I am." Amelia gave him a questioning stare. "You seem surprised, cadet."

"It's just that you don't look at all like the photos."

Amelia looked surprised at that. "I don't look my photos?"

"Well, no. Of course, I've never seen a Captain so out of uniform." His eyes widened as he realized what he'd just said, and to Captain Amelia! "That is, uh, I mean, not that you look bad out of uniform," he cringed. Oh gods. Why was he still talking? "I ... um," he fumbled.

"You'd do well to mind your tongue, Cadet," Amelia warned, fire flashing in her eyes and a definite edge making its way in to her speech.

_As well as your wandering eyes_ , Delbert thought with a defensive snarl. Not that he could blame the poor cadet. After all, Amelia was a very fine woman to look at, and there she was, standing in front of a very young, hormonally charged cadet, in nothing more than her robe. As fetching as it was – one of Delbert's favorite gifts to her – Doppler didn't think the young man really needed to see as much thigh as the robe was currently affording him.

Roderick cringed at the Captain's spoken and Doctor's silent, but rather apparent, rebuke. "I'm sorry, m'am. I meant no disrespect."

Amelia nodded stiffly. "I should hope not." She glanced out the doorway. "The rain has appeared to ease up a bit. I suggest you be on your way, Cadet."

"Yes, m'am. Thank you, m'am," he mumbled. He gave her a very quick, but sharp, salute and replaced his cap. With one final glance outside, he dashed from the hallway and in to the fine mist that was blanketing the road. He was grateful for the slight reprieve in the weather, as he wasn't sure how much longer he would have made it before saying something he'd truly regret.

Doppler watched for a moment as the young man sprint down the pathway and out of sight. He shut the door and turned to Amelia. "I think we adequately frightened him, don't you?"

"I probably shouldn't have been so harsh on him," she said ruefully. "But his comment was so brazen. I reacted purely on instinct."

Delbert chuckled. "I imagine it's not every day one sees the famous Captain Amelia out of uniform."

"I should hope not."

"Perhaps we should get you something a little more, ah, appropriate for your forays out of the bedroom," Delbert suggested. "Or at least for when we have visitors."

"Are you telling me you don't like this robe?" Amelia inquired in a saucy tone. "Because I was under the impression that–"

"I love that robe, my dear," he interrupted as he took her arm and guided her up the stairs. "I'm just not comfortable sharing you with others when you're in it."

"Jealously does not suit you, Doctor," Amelia laughed.

"It suits me just fine when it concerns you, Captain," Delbert informed her as they stepped inside the bedroom. "Now, if you will kindly excuse me, I have to dress. It seems as if I will be spending the morning in town. You're more than welcome to join me," he offered as he removed his robe and proceeded to rifle through his pants.

"As exciting as that sounds," she winked, "I believe I'll drop by the _Legacy_ and take care of a few things there."

"Shall I come by when I'm through?" The question came out a bit muffled, as Delbert had a shirt over his head and was trying to poke both his head and arms through – rather unsuccessfully.

"That would be lovely," Amelia nodded as she smothered a laugh. Delbert was fighting a losing battle with the shirt, and it was quite comical.

"Then I shall see you later," he promised, finally poking his head through the neck of the material. Delbert tried to lean in to kiss her; it was a bad decision, as he had no balance with his arms still caught within the body of the shirt. Fortunately, Amelia leaned in to catch the armless canid and steady him. There were some things she would always be able to depend on, she thought with a wry smile, and Delbert's clumsiness was one of them.

She wrapped her arms around his slender frame and pulled him close, placing a lingering kiss against his lips. "You make it hard to say goodbye, Delbert."

"And you make it hard to want to leave," he murmured. "But, I fear if I don't, Maris might come calling for me. And we can't have that."

"Indeed not." She waved a hand at him and smirked. "Finish your battle with the shirt. I wish you the best of luck."

"Har har," he replied, giving her a mock glare before retreating into his bathroom, hands still flailing about as the door closed on the sound of Amelia's laughter.


	3. Back in the Saddle Again

The University on Montressor was a grand academic emporium, rivaling any school in the Etherium. Its grounds spread across more than 80 acres, with buildings littering the vast expanse and stadiums jutting up from foothills situated in lower areas. It was a source of pride for Montressor. Students from all over the galaxy came to study there. Literature, history, sciences and most importantly astronomy. Some of the most famed astronomers and astrophysicists had come from this institution of higher learning. Was it any wonder he, Delbert Doppler, had chosen to go there?

And now, here he stood, waiting outside the large, gilded doors of the lecture hall, pacing back and forth as the large mechanical clock ticked precisely, noting the passage of time. Whatever could he have been summoned for? The grant? Could it be they finally wanted him to take a resident position? A professor for one of the many courses offered each semester? He had been talking with them for some time now, ever since returning from Treasure Planet. The adventure had proved fruitful in more ways than one, although only one really stood out in his mind. He sighed in frustration. What was taking them so long?

The door before him suddenly swung open as if in answer to his frustrated question, casting a soft yellow light from the room beyond.

"Dr. Doppler?" a young man inquired, peeking his head from within the entry.

"Yes." Delbert straightened his shoulders.

"The Chancellor will see you now." And he ushered Doppler in, leading him through the long entryway. Rows of past University chancellors and presidents watched him from their photographic perches as he made his way through the corridor. He thought it a big unsettling, but had little time to reflect upon it further, as he found himself suddenly deposited in front of a panel of six trustees and introduced. The Chancellor, a burly man named Tookin-house, sat in the center, staring solemnly at him, and in a most unfriendly way, Delbert thought to himself.

"Thank you for joining on such short notice, Dr. Doppler."

"It was my pleasure," Delbert assured them. "But I must confess. I am rather curious as to what this is all about."

"Naturally. Naturally," Tookin-house nodded, pursing his lips. He carefully laced his fingers together before continuing in a grave tone, "Let me get straight to the point, Doctor. As I'm sure you know, the government has been in serious negotiations with the Empire of Ronan for the past few months."

"I am aware of that, yes."

"Things have been progressing at a rather quick pace and in a most favorable direction. But lately, there has been a sudden discord within the Ronian government. Our ambassadors and delegates are at a loss as to why."

"I'm sorry to hear that," he frowned. "But, I don't see how this concerns me. I'm an astrophysicist, not a politician."

"Quite right, Doctor."

"And aptly stated," Maris broke in. "In fact you're one of the best in your field. Your recent findings regarding cosmic atmosphere in interplanetary space travel where phenomenon."

"Well, ah," Delbert blushed, lowering his head. "Anyone could have done what I did."

Maris smiled. "You're far too modest, old friend. But whether they could or not is beside the point. The fact is you're the one who discovered the anomaly. You're the one who published the findings, and you're the one we want." She took a sip of water from her cup before continuing. "As you know, the systems between Montressor and Ronan are fraught with peril."

"It is one of the more treacherous areas to navigate," Delbert agreed with a nod of his head.

"Which is exactly why we've asked you here," Tookin-house boomed. "A delegation is leaving this afternoon for Ronan. We've got the best ships in the fleet ferrying them, but the Royal Navy would feel more secure having an expert on hand for the voyage."

Delbert's eyes widened as the implication of what Tookin-house was saying settled on him. He brought a finger to his chest. "You want me to accompany the delegation?"

"We do," Maris smiled. "You're the best man for the job."

"But that's a six-week trip!"

"It is long. But think of all the research you can do along the way," she pointed out.

Delbert shook his head. "Yes, but six weeks!"

"You keep saying that Doctor Doppler," Tookin-house frowned. "Where does the problem lie with this timeframe?"

"Surely, there's someone else," he protested weakly. "Someone more qualified. Or at least more available."

Maris shuffled through the stack of papers which lay on the desk before continuing. "Delbert, we've known one another for years."

"Since our undergraduate programs," he nodded.

"Indeed," she smiled. "Trust me when I say there's no one better qualified than you."

"Well, I ... I'm flattered, of course."

"It's not a matter of flattery, old friend. It's the truth."

Delbert's posture relaxed slightly. "Mar – Doctor Vitale, I can understand why you'd want me. My one concern, weak though it may be, is that someone very dear to me has just returned from a very lengthy voyage." He cleared his throat. "I had been hoping –"

"Good gods man," Tookin-house broke in. "Are you trying to tell us that you're hesitant to serve the Empire because your girlfriend has dropped by for a visit?!" His voice thundered throughout the room.

Maris jumped in quickly before the agitated canid could deliver the angry retort on the edge of his tongue. "I'm certain you misunderstand, Chancellor." She glanced down. "Right, Doctor?"

Doppler shook his head in affirmation, silently fuming.

"As it stands," Maris continued, shooting a quick smile Delbert's way, "we've arranged passage for you on one of the Fleet's best vessels under the command of our brightest captain, who's coming out of semi-retirement specifically for this mission."

Delbert furrowed his brow in confusion at the look Maris was giving him as she delivered this news.

"I realize it's only a small consolation, but you will be able to experience the sheer joy and utter pleasure of serving with the Fleet's finest – Captain Amelia."

If his eyes could have gotten any wider, they would have popped out of their sockets, Maris decided with barely contained laughter.

"Well Doppler?" Tookin-house boomed. "Feel like seeing what you can do for Amelia? Provide her with your services?"

It was all Delbert could do to keep a straight face. But after a moment, he was able to gain his composure, and answer in a serious and utterly honest voice, "Mr. Chancellor, I can think of nothing that would give me greater pleasure than offering my services to the Captain." He cracked a small smile. "In fact, I think she'll be ecstatic when she learns what I can do for her."

At his comment, Maris choked on the water she had been drinking and brought a hand to her mouth.

"Dr. Vitale, are you all right?" Tookin-house inquired.

"I'm fine, sir." She sat the glass down and shot an amused look in Doppler's direction. "It just went down the wrong way."

"Well then. If you're all right, then I suggest we adjourn this meeting. The good doctor has much to do before leaving."

Tookin-house nodded and then rose, straightening his robes. "Well Doctor, I trust we'll hear nothing but good from the Legacy."

"Nothing but good," Delbert assured him. He hid his smile as he made his way out of the chambers. But, as soon as he passed through the council doors, there was a definite spring in his step. He couldn't believe this wonderful turn of luck. Assigned to the _Legacy_! Six weeks! Whereas only moments ago, it had seemed an unbearable eternity, the time now seemed like a glimpse of heaven. Six weeks with Amelia on the _Legacy_! Certainly, she would be busy. No doubt about that. But with her only mere feet away from him – for six whole weeks! No ship taking her away from him. It was going to be paradise.

He was eager to tell Amelia, but when he had tried to contact her from the university, he had no luck. He sighed. It had been a slim hope. From the transit time on his orders (and he took secret delight in having official orders), he would have little time to return home and pack his belongings for the journey. He glanced at his pocket watch. Two hours, Not nearly enough time do everything he needed. Thanks goodness he had let Amelia organize his study a few weeks ago. She had prodded and nagged, finally resorting to seducing him to get him out of her way. He grinned. It had been a good course of action, a pleasurable diversion, and now, a lucrative one. Everything he needed was in one place. It would only take him half an hour to get his instruments together, leaving him another half hour to pack his clothing and other necessities. That left an hour for travel to his home and back to the _Legacy_. A tight schedule to be sure, but he could do it.

"I suppose I'll just have to wait to tell her when I get to the ship," he decided. Delilah snorted in agreement, and Delbert smiled. Yes, it was turning out to be a grand day after all.

***

"You got an assignment!?" Jim stared at Roderick in disbelief. "I thought you were working off a discipline chit!"

"I was," he grinned, throwing clothes in to his sea bag. "But the Chancellor summoned me and said he believed it would build character."

"But we're in the middle of finals," Jim said, sinking to his bed.

"I know! I've been excused from them." He cinched up the bag. "Professor Donnelly said she thinks I can learn a lot by accompanying the fleet. Apparently, they're sending that Doppler guy with Navy. Donnelly said he's been making serious progress in a new field of astrophysics."

"That's the Doc's specialty."

"Yep," Roderick grinned. "And it's gonna' be mine soon."

"And you don't know your ship, yet," he asked, rising from the bed.

"Nope. But Professor said she'd send someone by with my orders and – " He glanced up as someone knocked on their door. "That must be them."

Jim waved for him to finish packing. "I'll get it." He opened the door and took the slip of paper from an underclassman. "Want me to open it?" he asked, turning back to Roderick.

"Sure," he nodded, and then smiled. "I can't believe it! Going out with the fleet. I've got to be the luckiest cadet," he laughed. "Can this day get any better?"

Jim shrugged and unfolded the orders, skimming its contents. A moment later, he broke out in to a wide grin and began to laugh.

Roderick frowned. "What's so funny?"

"This," Jim told him, extending the papers in his direction, still chuckling.

Roderick grabbed the papers and began to read, his eyes widening in horror as they scrolled down the page. "Oh no! This can't be right," he moaned, sinking in to a nearby chair.

"This is the best thing that has happened to me all week," Jim grinned.

"Oh shut it, Hawkins," Roderick winced. "The Legacy. I'm assigned to the _Legacy_. I can't face her. Not after this morning."

"Come on, man. You've gotta' admit it's pretty funny."

"No, it's not." He looked up at Jim. "Maybe she won't remember me?" he asked hopefully.

Jim shook his head. "I wouldn't bet on it. If Captain Amelia's one thing, it's sharp. She's got a memory like nothing I've ever seen."

"I'm dead."

"No, you're not," Jim laughed, putting a hand on his roommate's shoulder. "Just keep a low profile for the first couple of days. You'll be fine. And look on the bright side. You're on the best vessel in the fleet," he pointed out. "That's pretty lucky!"

Roderick grimaced and closed his eyes in defeat. "Yeah, lucky me."

***

The day could not get any worse. Amelia was certain of it. She had returned to her ship only to discover that Engineering was having massive problems with the aft thrusters. Since arriving two hours ago, she had done nothing but listen to reports dealing the extensive measures required to repair the malfunctioning equipment.

Her engineer was in the midst of detailing the repairs when Amelia finally decided she had had enough.

"Mr. Ravenwood, do take a moment to actually breathe in some oxygen and allow me a word in edgewise!"

The Orellian paused, his lead antennae twitching momentarily at the unexpected and wholly out-of-character outburst. He lowered his head slightly. "I apologize, Captain. It was not my intention to ramble."

Amelia sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "No, I apologize, Mr. Ravenwood. I was too sharp with you. Far more than the situation called for. I am just rather ... agitated at the moment. I should not have taken it out on you."

Ravenwood nodded, accepting her apology. "I understand, Captain." He glanced at the space dock outside the port window. "I imagine we all would have enjoyed a lengthier stay in port."

Amelia gave a hollow laugh. "Yes, one day doesn't quite seem adequate, does it?"

"I'm afraid not, m'am. But, we've done it before, and I'll make certain the thrusters are online by nightfall. We can make it out on the auxiliary thrusters for launch."

Amelia smiled. "What would I do without you, Mr. Ravenwood?"

"You'd be sitting in port, staring at a ship with no thrusters, sipping a brandy, I imagine."

"Ah yes." Her eyes narrowed and then, "Get off my ship," she ordered with a laugh.

Ravenwood chuckled, and Amelia smiled. "I do love a good brandy," she admitted.

"Then let me buy you one on our return home, Captain. My way of apologizing for being too good at my job."

"I can't refuse an offer like that. You have a deal, Mr. Ravenwood," Amelia laughed, rising from her seat. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have an ambassador to meet and then some ninny the Navy has assigned to us to give astronomical advice."

"Advice?"

"For navigation, apparently," Amelia shrugged. "Never fear, though. They have assured me he has more-than-enough experience in space travel and fire fights, should it come to that."

"Well, that's somewhat comforting," he acquiesced and then stretched. "Well, I'd best get to those thrusters if you want them by nightfall, Captain."

"Carry on. And keep me apprised of our status."

"Aye, Captain."


	4. Getting a Word In Edgewise

His bag was light. For the voyage, he had chosen to forego the academic route and had settled on a more practical outfit, one that was vastly more suited for space travel. He had traded in his clogs for a pair of study black boots. The sharp leather shined brilliantly in the afternoon sun and fitted neatly against his legs, ending just below his knees. They provided much more protection against the elements than his usual shoes, which tended to soak up not only any moisture in the air, but also the chill of the Etherium. He had learned that lesson the hard way, and he didn't care to repeat it.

His breeches remained the same, as there wasn't much selection for a man his size, but he had opted to discard the overcoat that he wore so faithfully and instead had settled on a lightweight linen shirt, with button-down cuffs and a straight-forward button design along the center of the shirt. A heavy spacer's coat over the shirt completed the ensemble, and Delbert felt a secret thrill when he saw himself in the mirror for the first time. He looked the part of a spacer.

As he made his way up the gangplank, he wondered what Amelia would think. Although she had seen him in many different attire, workmen's clothes had never been one of them. He couldn't wait to tell her the news of his assignment. While they wouldn't be able to share quarters, an idea that was wholly unpleasant but completely necessary for her image, he hoped they would at least be berthed near one another. That way they would hopefully be able to see one another.

He watched in amusement as Amelia barked orders to various crew members. Her seasoned crew, used to her command style, obeyed quickly and efficiently. It was easy to pick out the new blood on deck, as they scurried and scrambled to accommodate the Captain's orders. Amelia had once privately told him it amused her to no end, and now, Delbert could see why. The watched their legendary Captain, towering high above them from the bridge, and Delbert could see the fear of God in their eyes. He chuckled. If they only knew how little it took – a bottle of Saurian brandy and an ostrich feather, to be precise – to transform the stern captain into a giggling heap. It'd probably be best to keep that to himself. He glanced up as Amelia rebuked a young sailor for failing to properly rig the sail line. Yes, he'd keep that bit of information to himself. No need to subject himself to her wrath for such a frivolous thing.

It was about that time that Amelia's eyes fell upon him, causing the corner of her mouth to lift up in a small smile.

"Del – Doctor Doppler, what a surprise to see you here," she called out.

Delbert smiled in return and made his way up the steps to where she stood. He felt a stab of pleasure as he noticed her eyes take in his attire. "I actually have some interesting news that concerns you, Captain."

"And you came all this way to tell me?"

"Well, uh no. Not exactly," Delbert began. "You see, I just came from the University and –"

He was cut off as Amelia suddenly shifted her eyes to someone behind him and barked out, "Sailor! Stow away those anchor lines! What are you thinking leaving them lying about?"

She focused her attention back to Delbert and smiled. "I'm sorry. You were saying?"

"Well, I just came from the University and –"

"Excuse me, Captain. I hate to interrupt," Lightoller apologized, coming up behind them, "but Supply says we're good to go. They just need your signature on this requisition."

"Ah yes, of course," Amelia murmured, taking the pen and quickly scrawling her name on the clipboard.

She cocked an ear toward Delbert. "Now what was it you were saying?"

"I just came from the University and they've asked me to accompany –"

"Oh that's wonderful, Doctor," Amelia broke in, not paying any attention to what he was actually saying as her eyes followed a pallet of cargo that was dangling precariously from the lift. "I'm so happy for you. But really, as you can see, I'm quite busy here. We just received word that we're shipping out, and I've got to make certain that we're top notch. Been having a bit of a problem with the aft thrusters, you know."

Delbert couldn't keep the grin off his face. She wasn't listening to a word he was saying. It was too priceless for words. Rarely did she not pay attention. That, in itself, told him just how chaotic the launch must be. He mulled it over for a minute, debating whether or not to try to continue telling her he was part of her crew or just let her find out for herself. The former would be the most professional course of action, but the latter would be infinitely more fun.

Before he had a chance to decide, Amelia made a quick decision and turned to her executive officer. "You have the bridge, Mr. Lightoller. I'll be back momentarily," Amelia instructed, placing a light touch on Delbert's arm and motioning him toward a doorway. "You had something you wanted to tell me, Doctor?" she asked, rather loudly, Delbert thought, as they made their way to a more private area.

"Yes Captain, you see, I was trying to tell you –"

"Hold that thought Doctor," was Amelia's only comment as she led them through the darkened doorway and then unceremoniously yanked him into a hatch out of sight from her officers and crew. Once certain it was securely fastened, she turned back to Delbert and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry, darling," she apologized, her stern facade melting away to reveal the woman he'd left at home in a bathrobe earlier that morning. "It's an utter madhouse out there, and we have less than 30 minutes before we have to launch."

He laughed. "It's all right dear. I can see how busy you are."

"And yet you still risked the chaos to come and tell me goodbye. How very sweet." She nuzzled his ear. "Now what is it you were saying?"

Delbert laughed and slid his arms around her waist. "All those interruptions have made me forget."

Amelia chuckled. "Liar."

"Possibly."

"Probably."

Delbert nodded, bringing his lips closer to hers. "I didn't forget. But honestly darling, with you here in my arms and in a moment of relative privacy, I can think of much better things to do than talk."

"I couldn't agree with you more," Amelia sighed and offered him a kiss in way of agreement.

Delbert pulled her toward him and deepened the kiss, happy to oblige her and grateful for the stolen moment. One night with her had simply not been enough. When they finally broke apart, Amelia snuggled closer to him, enjoying the brief release from the hustle and bustle of the command that lay outside the door.

"Now seriously darling, what is you wanted to tell me," she murmured, running her hand along the fabric of his coat.

Delbert dropped one last kiss on the top of her head before replying. "I just came from the University."

"So you've mentioned. Several times, in fact," she teased.

"Hmm. Yes, I have, haven't I? I seem to keep getting interrupted though."

"By all means, continue."

"As I was saying," he went on. "Maris Vitale, an old friend, asked me if I would like to lend a hand and provide my services to –"

He was again interrupted by a loud rapping on the door.

"Captain. Excuse me, Captain. I hate to bother you, but Engineering needs to talk to you about the thrusters."

Amelia sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Thank you. I'll be right out, Mr. Lightoller." She glanced apologetically to Delbert. "I'm so sorry, dear. I have to see to this. And you need to be going. We're getting ready to launch."

"But Amelia-" Delbert tried to explain only to have her bring a hand up.

"Darling, I wish we had more time too, but this is one of those times when the Royal Navy has to come first. I don't like it any more than you, but what can we do?"

"That's what I'm trying to tell you, Amelia," Delbert explained.

"Captain! Engineering is waiting for you," Lightoller's voice bellowed through the wooden door.

"Never a peaceful moment, eh?" Delbert smiled.

Amelia shook her head in frustration. "Never," she agreed, sighing in to his coat. "Delbert, I have to go. But I love you." She stepped closer to him and took his face in her hands. "I will talk to you on subspace, darling," she promised before kissing him deeply. Delbert had to remind himself to breathe when she broke the kiss. All he could do was watch as she made her way to the door, opened it and blew him a quick kiss before returning to the Bridge.

A moment later, a smile broke out on his face. She had no idea. Here he was, assigned to her ship, and she was oblivious to the fact. It was actually quite comical, when he thought about it.

"Well, she's in for one big surprise," he laughed. "And she can't say that I didn't try to tell her."

Smiling, he grabbed his bag and slipped out of the door, unnoticed by the command crew, and made his way below deck. She'd find out soon enough, he decided.


	5. A Good Captain Knows Her Crew... Roster

Ambassador Drake Wellington knew a good thing when he saw one, and from what his eyes were showing him, this was a good thing, indeed. The _RLS Legacy_ hung in space dock, her sails rippling in the wind, and brass work glinting in the afternoon sun. She was a fine ship, the finest in the fleet, and it was a true mark of his stature that he had been chosen to lead the peace delegation on such a magnificent ship of prestige. Even more intriguing than the ship was its captain. He had heard many tales of the famous Captain Amelia. A woman who didn't know the meaning of fear. Who had spearheaded the search for Treasure Planet. Rumor had it that she had been successful, but alas, it was only rumor. Even with his top clearance, he couldn't get past the Royal Navy's classified records of that particular mission.

She was also, by far, one of the most beautiful women in the fleet, and that wasn't mere rumor. He had seen the daring feline for himself once at a naval banquet. She had been stunning. The canid on her arm wasn't as stellar. He couldn't fathom why in the Etherium she would have chosen to show up with him. In fairness, the man wasn't a bad dancer, rather good in fact. But other than that ... Drake eventually decided the man must be a naval higher up and she was merely with him in the line of duty.

A sharp whistle from the ship brought him back to the present and he exhaled sharply. He had much to accomplish in the next six weeks. He could make a lucrative name for himself in interplanetary democracy if he played his cards right and, he thought, glancing up to see the command crew on the bridge, he might also walk away with another highly sought-after prize … namely one feline captain.

Yes, he smiled to himself; he was definitely looking forward to this journey. He cracked the joints of his fingers and donned his best negotiating smile. Time to meet this beautiful feline and set his carefully crafted plan into motion.

Donning his best dashing grin, he made his way to the command well where Amelia and her First Mate stood. He cleared his throat and flashed a wide smile as they turned to look at him.

"May we help you?" Amelia asked, her eyes taking in the handsome feline who stood before them. He stood almost a foot taller than she, and his coloring, a dark caramel with two small stripes just above his eyes, shone in the sunlight. He was obviously of good pedigree.

"Hello Captain. I'm Ambassador Drake Wellington," he extended a hand and gracefully clasped it against her smaller hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you," he told her with his most debonair smile.

He could instantly see she was taken aback by his charming personality. The eyebrow came gracefully down, and she smiled, returning the handshake.

"Ah, Ambassador. Yes, a pleasure to meet you." She turned to the man standing by her side. "This is my First Mate, Frederick Lightoller."

"Sir," Lightoller dipped in his head in greeting.

Wellington looked around, still maintaining his hold on Amelia's hand. "You have a lovely ship here, Captain." He gazed directly at her. "Absolutely breathtaking."

Amelia was startled to realize her cheeks had reddened. "Ah yes. Well thank you, Mr. Ambassador," she quickly replied and extracted her hand from his warm grasp. "I take great pride in the _Legacy_."

"I can tell. I'm an avid spacer. Been at it since I was lad on Felinia."

Amelia's eyes widened. "You're from Felinia?"

"Born and raised," he grinned.

"What a wonderful surprise. I, too, am from Felinia!"

"It's rare these days to find someone from the actual planet and not one of the outlying colonies."

"Yes," she agreed. "You must come to my stateroom once we're underway and tell me everything that has been going on. I'm eager to learn of the new Prime Minister and his policies."

Drake smiled and ran a hand through the light auburn strands of hair that had fallen in front of his eyes. "It'd be a pleasure, Captain. Now, if you'll excuse me," he looked around and squinted off in the distance, "there's a gentleman I need to see about my luggage. It's been a pleasure meeting you, Captain. Mr. Lightoller."

"A pleasure for me as well, Ambassador," Amelia assured him. "I look forward to seeing you later."

Wellington gave her one last smile before heading back to the gangplank to retrieve his belongings.

Amelia turned to Lightoller. "That was a pleasant meeting."

"Yes, m'am," he replied noncommittally.

"Something wrong, Lightoller?"

He shrugged. "Nothing that I can place a finger on, Captain."

"Would you care to clarify that?"

"Is that an order?"

Amelia looked startled. "No, not at all."

Lightoller offered a small smile. "Then I'd rather not at this time. But perhaps at a later date?"

"I can respect that."

"Thank you, Captain. Now if you will also excuse me, I need to check in on our resident astrophysicist."

"Yes, has he checked in yet? We're ready to get underway. It's just like an academic to keep you waiting. The nerve of those scientists."

Lightoller looked surprised. "But Captain, Doctor –"

A sharp whistle interrupted his sentence, and they both looked up. From across the deck, a crewman waved to the Captain. Amelia sighed.

"It looks as if Callahan needs me. Get us underway, Mr. Lightoller," she instructed as she began heading to the bow.

"Aye, Captain."

"And Lightoller?"

"Yes, m'am?"

"Have that scientist fellow report to me as soon as we're clear of port."

She could have sworn Lightoller choked back a laugh before assuring her he'd do exactly that.

 

***

Delbert, having received word to report to Amelia, quickly made his way to her stateroom as soon as he unpacked his bags. It had been a while since he had last been on the Legacy, and to his surprise, he found himself excited about being back in space. Most definitely not a spacer by birth or even choice, the last few times he'd been out with Amelia – the most recent being a small skiff they'd rented in order for her to teach him the finer points of sailing – he'd actually enjoyed himself.

As he made his way to her stateroom, he made note of what passages led to where, realizing quickly he'd most likely need them in order to see his beloved in the covert manner which would be required for the voyage.

A quick peek inside the stateroom revealed no Amelia, but a passing crewmember informed him that he'd seen her enter her quarters only moments ago. Delbert thanked him for the information and headed towards her cabin.

He stopped in front of the door and gave it a light knock.

No answer.

He knocked a little harder, but heard nothing from within. He bit his lip. Should he go inside? This was her ship. And she valued her privacy, especially when on a mission. Reaching down, he gripped the doorknob and gave it a twist. It was unlocked. Maybe he could wait at her desk. Surely she wouldn't have a problem with that.

Deciding that would be best, he stepped inside and secured the door behind him. Her desk was immaculate, a concept he simply couldn't fathom. She had told him time and time again a neat desk helped her keep track of all her appointments; had tried to convince him to give a try. But Delbert always insisted that his cluttered work area lent itself to a sense of homeliness. Besides, he knew exactly where everything was.

As he got closer, he saw a picture of him propped against the far corner. A goofy grin spread across his face, and he laughed when he realized the material tied around the slender lamp on the desk was actually remnants of a Thorekian silk scarf. She must've come across that recently, because he hadn't seen it the last time he was there.

Hearing a noise in the bathroom, he turned around.

"Amelia?"

He moved closer, but heard no reply. He was about to call out again when a metallic glint caught his attention. He walked to the closet to inspect it closer.

"What the devil …" he muttered, stepping inside the large area and bending down to investigate the bright flash.

Amelia, having heard something in the outer cabin, pulled her bathrobe around her. Surely her crew wouldn't be idiotic enough to simply stroll into her private quarters without permission. She knew Lightoller would never do something like that unless it was an extreme emergency.

Stepping across the threshold, she glanced around but saw no one waiting.

"How very odd," she murmured. She made her way to her desk and picked up her journal. "And where in the devil is that scientist?"

Delbert, hearing Amelia, quickly stood up. "Amelia!"

"Aaaahhh!"

Amelia whirled around to see a shadow standing in her closet. Reacting purely out of instinct, she screamed at the top of her lungs, eyes wide and clutched the journal tightly to her chest.

Delbert, completely startled by Amelia standing there in nothing but a white, terrycloth bathrobe, screaming her head off, could only scream back.

"Ahhhhhh!"

"Ahhhhhh!"

"Aaaaamelia! Calm down!" He stepped out of the closet. "Darling! It's me, Delbert!"

"Delbert?!" Her screaming stopped, although she was still breathing rather heavily. "Delbert! What the devil are you doing here? Why are you on this ship?"

He moved toward her, slowly, and put his hands out in front on him. "Are you certain you're all right, darling?" he asked in concern.

"I'm perfectly fine, Doctor. I only screamed because I thought some ninny was hiding in my closet. Now answer my question. Why are you on my ship!"

Delbert stopped for a moment, completely at a loss for why he was on the ship. "I, uh. I …"

Her rapid heartbeat slowly subsiding, she let her fear take a backseat to the anger that was slowly beginning to boil deep inside. She didn't tolerate stowaways of any sort and that included Delbert.

"I would say that I'm flattered that you chose to stow away on my ship," she growled.

"Stow away?" Delbert blustered. "I most certainly did not stow –"

"But the truth is," Amelia continued, the growl becoming more pronounced, "it's hard to be flattered when one's actions are no more than that of a randy puppy!"

"Randy puppy?!" he huffed. "I'll have you know that I am NO randy puppy! Why, I, I –"

"Spit it out, Doctor!"

Delbert glared at her. "I don't know! But, I know that I'm not a randy puppy!"

"You've mentioned that!"

"Because you brought it up first!"

"Because you've stowed away on my ship!"

"I did NOT stow away on your ship!"

"Then what are you doing here!"

"I'm your bloody astrophysicist you insane feline!"

"Insane feline! I –" she paused. And then, " _You're_ the astrophysicist the University is sending?"

"I am!"

When she spoke, it was in a chastised tone. "Why didn't you, ah, tell me?"

"I tried to! You seemed to want to accuse me of stowing away before I could get it out."

Amelia rolled her eyes. "Before that, Delbert."

He sighed. "I did try to tell you."

"When?"

"On the bridge. Earlier."

Amelia thought back and her eyes widened in realization. "Oh. Yes. I remember now."

"If I recall, someone else was more of a, how did you put it … ah yes, 'randy puppy,'" he informed her with a pointed look.

Amelia had the good grace to blush. "Yes, well, I thought I wasn't going to see you for two months."

"I was, am, flattered," Delbert assured her, finally cracking a smile at the absurdity of it all.

"You should be," Amelia winked, realizing he was no longer angry. "I don't do that for just anybody."

"Dear God, I should hope not!"

She laughed and put her arms around his neck to pull him close and kiss his nose. "What a pair we make."

"Indeed," he agreed, kissing her back and this time, not on the nose.


	6. Strangers in the Night

_Naval dispatch 123077_

_RLS Legacy_  
CO Capt. Amelia  
Re: Rebel threats 

_After numerous communications and data review, it is the opinion of this Captain and command crew that the rebels pose a serious threat and must be dealt with accordingly. It is the recommendation of this officer that the fleet dispatch all necessary information, unclassified and classified, in an effort to better prepare its convoy in the event of an attack._

_As always, this officer will bow to the discretion of the Admiralty. More reports to follow upon further information._

_RNC022484_

Amelia groaned and leaned back, stretching her tired, sore muscles. What a day. Reports. Delegates. More reports. More delegates. It had been 33 days since they had left Montressor, and already she was ready to turn the ship around and call the entire thing off. While they hadn't encountered any resistance as of yet, she was certain they'd been picking up rebel chatter on several of the lower subspace. More than once her Communications officer had approached her with intercepted messages detailing classified coordinates of the _Legacy's_ location. She couldn't figure out how they were getting the information. Subspace correspondence was granted to a privileged few onboard the ship -- herself, Lightoller, Delbert, Wellington and essential line command. And even those were monitored. She couldn't shake the feeling that something was brewing. But what?

Her thoughts were all in a jumble, she decided as she leaned back and stretched her arms, yawning broadly. Maybe a hot shower would help. She started to rise and then stopped, frowning. No, a shower wouldn't do at all. What she really needed was to talk to Delbert. She needed to have him next to her, listening as she methodically went through her day, listing the good and bad. Hearing him interject a question here and there, clarifying a point. Feeling him lean in closer, laying his head against her shoulder as her hands danced through the air, mimicking a delegate. Listening as he laughed at her frustration and then melting in his arms as he kissed it away.

It required only a moment's reflection for her to decide to sneak through the bowels of the ship to find her better half. She laughed at the absurdity of it – skulking about her own ship like a lovesick teenager. How utterly pathetic.

But her mind was made up. And so, with one final breath to extinguish the candle on her desk, Amelia was off. Her best course of action was to stroll purposefully down the corridor until she could get to the gangways that would lead her to the bridge. Nothing unusual or suspicious about a Captain checking in on her own Bridge, she reasoned.

The night air was crisp as she stepped onto the deck. The cool air whipped around her, catching her hair and lifting it in the breeze. She made her way to where Lightoller stood watch, and nonchalantly glanced through the star charts scattered across the table nearby.

"Captain," he nodded, acknowledging her presence. "Something I can do for you?"

"Hmm? Oh no, no, nothing at all, Mr. Lightoller," Amelia answered with a wave of her hand. "I was just out and about this evening getting some fresh air and thought I'd check in with you. See how things are faring."

Lightoller raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "With all due respect, Captain, it's 0200."

Amelia looked at him sharply. "I do realize that, Mr. Lightoller. I am capable of and often do consult my chronometer."

"My apologies, m'am. I meant no offense."

Amelia sighed and favored him with a rueful smile. "None taken, Mr. Lightoller, and it is I who should apologize. My nerves are a bit wound tonight."

"Ah, I understand," Lightoller smiled as a sneaking suspicion flitted through his mind. "Perhaps a stroll below decks might clear your head?"

Amelia glanced at him, trying to discern any hidden meaning in her first mate's seemingly-innocent suggestion. Finding none, she shook her head. "Yes, perhaps you're right." She extended her arms and stretched. "I think I will take a walk. Loosen the mind, a bit."

"Sounds reasonable to me, Captain. Enjoy your, uh, walk," he replied, coughing in to his fist to hide his smile.

"Undoubtedly. I leave the bridge in your capable hands."

"Thank you, m'am." He watched her leave, a wide grin spreading across his features as she idly made her way to the stairs opposite the ones she came from – stairs that would, coincidentally, take her straight to one astrophysicist's quarters.

****

Delbert looked at his star chart for the 77th time. He had been staring at the thing for more than 10 minutes. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. It was no use. He couldn't concentrate. He was tired. He was sore. And more importantly, he was lonely. He hadn't been able to talk to Amelia – really, truly talk with her – in almost three weeks. A few stolen words here and there, passing in the galley, a quick "I love you" as he left her stateroom from the daily briefings ... but they weren't enough. He wanted to have her beside him, sipping her cup of tea as he told her about his day, watching her sly smile creep out as she found something he said amusing. He wanted to curl up next to her and breathe in the smell that was unique to her. Feel her by his side. Her warmth.

He'd had enough, he decided as he stood up. He was going to see Amelia tonight, blast the rules and regulations. Oh, he'd take care in not being seen, he promised himself as he shrugged in to his overcoat. She did have a reputation to uphold. But he could be sneaky. Stealthy.

_Crash_!

He cringed as he turned and walked in to his dresser, causing the silver candlesticks to fall to the floor. Bending over to pick them up, he frowned. Perhaps he'd better work on the stealthy part a bit more.

Once outside the corridor, Delbert was quick to navigate through the bowels of the Legacy. He knew the way to Amelia's quarters, although he was certain she'd argue that point considering the numerous times he'd managed to get lost during previous missions when trying to make his way there.

Truth be told, he felt a secret thrill in skulking about the ship, blending in with the darkened shadows. It wasn't every day he was allowed to indulge in such an adventure. And lurking about was quite an adventure. As a boy, he had dreamed of becoming a famous spy. But that dream had taken a different direction when his more bumbling nature had begun to emerge.

Too bad, he thought with a sigh. The adventure that particular life would have afforded him would have been tremendous. Although, when he started thinking about it, the adventure his life with Amelia had afforded him was quite grand.

He had been to Treasure Planet and back and actually managed to survive the ordeal, coming away with a treasure far greater than Flint had ever amassed. Amelia kept him on his toes, to be sure. Her constant sarcastic cracks had actually served to teach him to think on his feet. He still had far to go in that area, but he had improved. He was even able to render Amelia speechless every now and then – no small feat.

More importantly, he had embarked on the greatest adventure anyone could ever know, and one he had thought was far out of his grasp – love.

Yes, his life was perfect. He might have wished for a little more out of the ordinary every once in a while. But for the most part, he was quite content.

His contentment was quickly shattered as he heard footsteps rapidly approaching to where he stood. He couldn't be seen lurking around the hallways at this late hour. It was bound to raise suspicion, and suspicion was the last thing he needed. He'd already received a stern scolding once on this mission. He didn't need, nor want, another.

Quickly ducking underneath the stairwell, he moved backwards, shrouding himself in the darkness. Whoever was coming down those stairs wouldn't be able to see him. Unfortunately, with the corridor being badly lit as it was, he wasn't able to make out the figure casually strolling down the hall. He waited a moment after they had rounded the corner and then quickly emerged, bounding up the stairs and stepping on the main bridge to find Mr. Lightoller standing watch.

"Ah, uh … good evening, Mr. Lightoller," he called out nervously. He had forgotten that someone would be standing watch.

_Smooth Delbert_ , he winced, _smooth_.

"Good evening, Doctor. Out getting some fresh air this evening?" he asked with a knowing smile.

"Um, yes," Delbert nodded. That was as good as excuse as any. "Just getting some fresh air, familiarizing myself with the layout of the Legacy." He pulled at his collar. "Been some time since I've been onboard you know."

"You've been onboard before, then?" the smile turned sly as he asked the question.

Delbert looked at him in confusion. Hadn't Amelia mentioned to him that she'd informed Lightoller all about the incident? "Uh, Treasure Planet?"

Lightoller nodded his head, "Ah yes. I remember the Captain mentioning something about Treasure Planet. You two met there, yes?"

"Yes. Yes," Delbert nodded, pleased that he didn't have to go into everything. Lightoller seemed nice enough, and Amelia certainly seemed to trust him. But, he didn't feel comfortable revealing the nature of his and her relationship if he didn't have to. After all, they were still a fairly new couple, only six months together, and not everyone knew they were seeing each other as seriously as they were.

"We met at Treasure Planet, and have been, uh, friends ever since."

"Unlikely."

"Excuse me," Delbert blurted, surprised at the comment.

"Unlikely friends," Lightoller clarified. "You and the Captain seem like night and day opposites."

"Yes, well, uh, we are a bit different," Delbert admitted with a stammer. "But we, uh, have some things in common."

_Please don't let him ask me what we have in common. Please, please, please._

"Such as?"

So much for answered prayers.

"Such as, um …," Delbert racked his brain, trying to come up with a believable answer. "Such as … uh … well … space! Yes! We both love space!" he answered triumphantly.

Lightoller laughed and nodded his head. He'd harassed the poor man long enough. Best to let him go on to his Captain.

"I hadn't thought about that one, Doctor. Yes, I can see how you two might get along famously."

Delbert scratched an ear. "Well, I wouldn't say famously," he hedged. After all, he didn't want Amelia's First Mate thinking they were all buddy buddy. "We get along well enough," he allowed.

"Speaking of getting along, how is young assistant coming?"

"Ah, young Mr. Roderick?" Delbert smiled. "He's doing rather well. I must admit, I am surprised by the breadth of his knowledge of astrophysics. Reminds me a lot of myself at that age."

Lightoller smothered a laugh. From everything the Captain had told him of the cadet, he resembled Doppler in more ways than one. He swallowed a grin and nodded. "I see."

"Yes, he seems to be taking to the work quite nicely. He's been able to assist me with several of our plot maps and hopefully, he'll find the upcoming star charts reworking stimulating."

"No doubt he will, Doctor," Lightoller agreed. He was about to say more but was interrupted by the booming voice of Drake Wellington walking up the stairwell and toward the two men.

"Ah Mr. Lightoller! There you are!"

"Good evening, Mr. Ambassador." Lightoller tipped his head in greeting, but Delbert could easily discern that he was not pleased to see the man.

"Mr. Lightoller, I have been looking for Captain Amelia, but she doesn't seem to be in her quarters."

"You went to her quarters?" Delbert frowned.

Wellington glanced at him in disdain and then turned back to Lightoller. "Do you have any idea where she might be at the moment?"

"I don't keep tabs on the Captain, Mr. Ambassador. But, she's most likely sleeping and didn't hear you when you knocked."

Wellington pursed his lips in displeasure. "What a shame. I was looking forward to speaking with her."

"At 2:15 in the morning?" Delbert asked incredulously. "Good God, man. What could be so important that you have to talk to the Captain this late?"

"That is none of your concern, Doctor."  
Delbert started to inform him that it most certainly was but then remembered his place. He glanced at Lightoller who shrugged his shoulders before consulting his time piece.

"Doctor, Ambassador, if you'll kindly excuse me, I have to get back to my watch."

"Ah, yes, of course," Doppler nodded. "And I'd best get back to bed. Been a long day, you know." He turned and started toward the stairwell that would lead him to Amelia's quarters, only to be stopped by Wellington's annoying drawl.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, Doctor, but aren't your quarters back there?" He jerked a thumb to the stairwell from which he'd just come. "Near mine?"

Delbert smiled weakly. "Ah, yes. So they are," he admitted, flustered. "How silly of me. I guess I'll just be heading back that way." He nodded to Lightoller and then glared at Drake. "Thank you Ambassador for pointing that out to me."

Wellington sneered. "Always a pleasure to help someone in need, Doctor."

Thoughts of several crude, but highly satisfying, replies sprang to Delbert's mind, but he bit his tongue and instead headed below deck.

****

Amelia was surprised to find Delbert absent from his quarters. After several knocks, she had given up and reluctantly started back to her quarters. Drake Wellington's door squeaking open had quickly altered her plans and she'd bolted around the corner and in to the head, barely closing the door before hearing the Ambassador's heavy footsteps as they plodded past her.

She gave him a few moments before cracking the door open and peering about. The hallway looked clear enough. Stepping out, she glanced down the corridor one final time and made her way to the stairwell. She was about to ascend the steps when she heard someone approaching from topside. Quickly, she darted to the side and took refuge in the blackness beneath the stairwell, ducking behind one of the crates stored there.

Peeking from behind it, she silently cursed the dimly lit corridor which was making it impossible to discern who was making their way down the hallway.

She was just about ready to emerge from hiding when another set of heavy footsteps collided with the wooden steps.

This time there was no mistaking who was above her. Wellington. She waited, impatiently, for him to round the corner to his quarters before moving, again, from her hiding place and heading to the Bridge.

Lightoller glanced over from where he stood when he saw her emerge at the top of deck.

"Ah Captain, enjoy your stroll?"

"Not particularly, Mr. Lightoller."

"I didn't think you would," he nodded, his lips pursing in displeasure.

Amelia looked up, intrigued. "Really? Why is that?"

"I just had a visit from our Doctor Doppler."

Her ears perked up. "Really."

"Yes. Seems he was on a little tour of the ship, getting the feel of it, learning its layout."

"I see."

"Yes, m'am. We chatted for a few minutes, and then the Ambassador joined us. But as the Doctor was getting ready to head back to his quarters, on the wrong side of the ship, I might add," he paused for a moment and pretended to think about it. "Actually it was more like he was heading to your or my quarters."

Amelia narrowed her eyes. "I urge you to continue the story and stick to the facts, Mr. Lightoller. No subjective thought is necessary for that, wouldn't you agree?"

"Quite right, Captain. As I was saying, he was heading off, but Ambassador Wellington found it necessary to point out to the Doctor that he was leaving in the wrong direction. At that time, the Doctor thanked him for his help and returned to his quarters."

_Blast_! She cursed inwardly. _It had been Delbert coming down the stairs first! She had been so close. Damn Wellington for being so helpful_.

Aloud, she merely nodded. "Ah. Tis a shame. I had a few things I wanted to discuss with the Doctor. Would've been nice to have passed him on the Bridge."

"Indeed, Captain."

"Well," she continued with a glance at her well-manicured claws. "I suppose I will retire to my quarters and leave you to your duties." _No sense in raising any more eyebrows by heading to Delbert's quarters a second time,_ she reasoned.

"Very well, Captain."

Amelia could have sworn Lightoller seemed almost disappointed. Or perhaps she was merely projecting her emotions onto him. No matter. The evening was a bust, and there was nothing she could do about it.

She'd just have to try again in a few days.

The darkness effectively hid the lone insomniac as he made his way through the darkened hallways. Hugging his overcoat tightly around him, he pulled the brim of his sweeping hat farther over his eyes. It wouldn't do to be seen lurking about. Not at this early hour and not in this particular location. No need for people to start asking questions. He was confident the communications room would be empty this time of night. And that was the way he wanted to keep it. His business with the home world was best kept private, what with rebels dancing in and out of the sector, and Ronan in a heightened state of turmoil. No need to bring any attention to himself or his activities.

He checked the corridor up and down as he halted in front of the communications center. No one there. Good. Giving the doorknob a silent turn, he slipped inside and made his way to the console to begin transmitting the Legacy's current coordinates. Only a few more days, he assured himself. Then he could do away with the secrecy that had shrouded his mission. And Ronan would finally be free.


End file.
